Slick
CT-9983, Slick, and I still hold a sergeant’s rank so fuck you. - Lylek Squad Slick''' 'was a veteran clone trooper sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He began to develop a hatred for his Jedi commanding officers, believing that he and brothers were acting as the Jedi's puppets and were nothing more than canon fodder in the war. Clone Wars Slick was the fifth sergeant of Torrent Company, 501st, under the command of Captain Rex. He earned his first commendation on his first outing when a cluster bomb took his right foot and he remained in the fight. He bit Boil on Boil's second day in the 212th. Believing siding with the Separatists was his only choice to get his brothers out of the army and get freedom for all of them, he leaked information to Asajj Ventress while the 212th and 501st were on Christophsishttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Enemy. He was found out, had a military trial and was sentenced to ten years in a Republic prison. However the system the prison was in was lost to the Separatists about a year into his sentence, and the prison started getting POWs. Slick got a roommate around this time: Echo. After a rocky start, they went along well together, getting in a relationship several years down the line. Slick and Echo remained in prison through the end of the Clone Wars, Order 66 (which neither knew about and did not happen to them) and the rise of the Empire— in all, about twenty-seven years. The prison was liberated by the Alliance and Slick and Echo were freed. Rebel Alliance Slick and Echo "got stuck on an Alliance cruiser" in Slick's words, the ''Dumisani Haven. Slick got to know the ship, then joined a civilian work crew, cleaning battle sites used or about to be used again by the Alliance. Slick was met with anti-clone prejudice stemming from Order 66 in the crew, coming from Clone War vets. He was also needled by Lieutenant Natania F’Tsn into joining the military side of the Alliance, as he had lost none of the skills and presence that had made him rise to the rank of Sergeant. After Echo's suggestion that they look for surviving brothers, and getting the run-around from command about that information, Slick got into the Dumisani Haven 's systems to look for the info himself. He was caught and brought before the ship's captain Lành Chin’weulta. Chin’weulta was somehow appreciative of his efforts, and asked him why he hadn't tried for Intelligence upon his liberation. Slick's answer, “Didn’t think they had a mind to hire traitors.” led him to reconsider exactly what he was traitorous to, since neither GAR nor Republic nor Jedi still existed and the Alliance itself was full of Imperial defectors. Slick and Echo received the list of the brothers in the Alliance: Pulsar, Lichen, Click, Boil, Wolffe, Rex, and Eel. Only Echo got in contact with them initially. Slick also knew of an eighth brother from his system break, but he was caught before he could decrypt the information. Chin’weulta (who was Intelligence as well as the captain of the Dumisani Haven) convinced Slick to join the military side of the Alliance, and to regroup his brothers in a SpecOps team with less direct oversight than traditional structure. Lylek Squad Pulsar, Lichen, Click, Boil, Numa, Eel and Echo, under the command of now-Colonel Slick, were a SpecOps team known as Lylek Squad. The name was chosen by Numa, referencing an eight-legged predator from Ryloth. Kix joined them as their CMO after he was retrieved, becoming their lylek's tail. References Category:Characters Category:Clone